Conversations
by Azamiko
Summary: Conversations between Naruto characters; drabbles (all very short)...
1. Conversations between Teachers

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto…

"I was the first person he ever hugged, you know."

"… I know."

"I was the first person to acknowledge him, to care about him."

"Yeah."

"…I was the first person to buy him ramen."

"I know."

"I've been the closest thing he has to family."

"…"

"I was…he…"

"Yeah, I know."

"And now, you…"

"I'll take care of him."

"…Thank you."


	2. Conversations between Girls

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now; I don't own it...;; sadly...

"Why do you like him?"

"Why?"

"He is cold, arrogant…"

"Yes, but he has beautiful eyes."

"He's rude, violent, ignores everyone he doesn't consider 'useful.'"

"They're so sad, sometimes."

"But not when he looks at you. To you, he is simply cold."

"Yes."

"He doesn't care for you that way."

"I know."

"So, why?"

"Because he won't ever care for me that way."


	3. Conversations between Rivals

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine….

Conversations between Rivals

"Why did you save me that time?"

"…"

"Why did you try to kill me?"

"…dobe…"

"Why are you here now?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the kyuubi?"

"…"

"You know why I tried to kill you."

"No, I don't."

"I need to be strong, dobe."

"And you have to kill me to do that? To be stong?"

"…Why didn't you tell me about the kyuubi?"

"I was scared that you would look at me like everyone else does. Why didn't you kill me?"

"…because, dobe…"

"Why?"

"Because…"


	4. Conversations between Old Friends

Disclaimer: Naruto, as you almost definitely know, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Conversations between Old Friends

* * *

"This all seems so…"

"Familiar? I know. But that's only to be expected, by now."

"Yeah, I guess you can't reach our age, as ninja, without being betrayed once or twice."

"Just a part of being a ninja."

"I think that people were surprised that it was the Uchiha, though."

"From what I hear, he was the top of his class, pretty respected."

"Unlike Naruto."

"Yeah; but the kid seems to consider him once of his 'precious people.'"

"Naruto is…"

"Yeah, I've noticed it, too. He's emotional, but…"

"I know; you have to look at _just_ the right moment to catch it. Underneath all of that posturing and loud, annoying façade, he's sweet."

"Sort of like someone else you know, huh?"

"Don't push it."


	5. Conversations between Siblings

Disclaimer: you know the drill by now!

Thanks for the reviews; especially since these are really short and not particularly good…

Fantastical Queen Ebony Black--most of the conversations can be taken as between various characters, ie the second one could have been Tenten about Neji or Sakura about Sasuke…or even a few others… and actually, the poem I wrote was supposed to be Sasu/Naru…#

HikaruOfDreams and Silent Victory, I'm glad you liked them#

* * *

Conversations between Siblings

* * *

"What is he to you?"

"…He changed me…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"He…showed me what strength is."

"Explain."

"No matter how beaten down he is, he keeps struggling…eventually he will overcome all obstacles."

"…I still don't understand."

"…You wouldn't…"


	6. Conversation between A Loser and A Winne...

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; duh.

* * *

Conversation between A Loser and A Winner

* * *

"You said once that someone called you a loser." 

"Yeah, so?"

"Who was it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Who called you a loser?"

"…"

"Your teammates, right?"

"…Everyone."


	7. Conversation between Apprentices

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto; as I'm sure you already know…

**Thanks to people who reviewed**: Lyzz the Ninja in the Mist, Great Saiyaman, Solanin, and, of course, Ebony, stargazer92 (what is the 92 about?), Silent Victory and HikaruOfDreams…

**Note**: Most of these can be seen as conversations between more than one set of character but there are one or two that are definite: the one between Sasuke and Naruto (which I'm sure you could pick out) and the one between Tsunande and Jiraiya (I wasn't intending on explaining them, but no one seemed to know the Conversations between Old Friends was them…)

* * *

"What was it like?"

"Hm?"

"To train under him, under the Snake-Sannin? What was it like?"

"…"

"He's pretty famous, in his own way."

"I know."

"…Well?"

"You're annoying."

"What was it...like? What did he teach you?"

"It was…bloody."

"…And you learned…?

"…About death…"


	8. Conversation between Cloud Watchers

Disclaimer: . Not mine!…mumbles gonna go cry in a corner now…

Ebony,I was hoping that everyone wouldn't immediately think of Sasuke…

* * *

Conversation between Cloud Watchers

* * *

"Um….that one's a rabbit."

"Huh? Oh. I guess."

"That one's a banana!"

"Uhuh."

"…Oh! That one's an ice cream cone!"

"…"

"Why don't you play, too?"

"…I don't feel like it…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh…"

"…That one is a cat."


	9. Conversation between A Boy and His Loved...

Disclaimer: Myahah! Did you really think that it was even conceivable that I would own something such as Naruto? I'm only 19, you know…

Warning: ; This one is definitely not as serious as the others…

Thanks to all reviewers: Ebony, Silent Victory, Nissie, Elisa Ardell, yayoi25, and Great Saiyaman

* * *

Conversation between A Boy and His Loved One

* * *

"Awww…there you go, koibito!"

"…"

"Aren't you such a pretty little guy!"

"…"

"Are you hungry? Here, I'll feed you!"

"…"

"Isn't it such a nice day out? Do you want to go out later? We can even visit your relatives!"

"…"

"Hmmm…"

"…"

"Naruto, why are you talking to your plant?"

Note: Yes, I think that Naruto is the type to speak to his plant (well, who else did he have to talk to while growing up. Someone mentioned that his hobby is gardening (according to his stats from one of the games), and we all know that he has at least one plant in his house…Oh and this is actually how I talk to my plants…


	10. Conversations between Chuunin

Disclaimer: NarutoKishimoto's, not mine

Thanks to all reviewers

* * *

Conversation Between Chuunin

"Have you heard?"

"Heard? Heard what?"

"He's back from training."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I ran into Shikamaru earlier. He says that he's just the same."

"Che, I'm sure he is."

"…"

"…So…do you want to go see him?"

"Hm? Do you?"

"…Nah. We'll go say hi later. Let's stay here awhile longer."


	11. Conversations between Shinobi

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now!**

**Thanks to: Ebony (as always), Illusions of a Fox (; right…_I _make_ you_ look bad…feh!), Rena (it could be a couple of different people), motemote (Everyone must read Butterfly in Reverse! It's required!), Silent Victory, Nissie, Great Saiyaman, Yayoi, and Elisa Ardell. Phew…Hopefully, I didn't miss anyone! somewhat ditzy OO; It still surprises me that people actually _read_ these…but thanks**

**Conversation between Shinobi**

"Do you…"

"…Do I…what?"

"Do you ever think, when you're alone?"

"Think? What do you mean?"

"About the things you've done, as a Shinobi."

"I've done lots of things. You must be more specific."

"Do you ever think about the people you've killed, the people who saw nothing but your eyes as they lay dying?"

"…Yes. I do."

"And…what do you do when these thoughts come?"

"…I…"


	12. Conversations between Lovers

**Naruto is Kishimoto's**

**Thanks to: Reviewers**

**Dedicated to: Nissie This is exactly who you think it is…**

* * *

**Conversations between Lovers**

* * *

"My hands aren't soft."

"What?"

"My hands are covered in calluses, and they always will be; I'm a ninja."

"I know that! I'm a ninja, too!"

"I hate presents."

"What the heck are you talking about now! Geez…"

"I probably won't ever give you any, and I won't act grateful if you give any to me."

"Feh! Like I'd ever give anything to _you_. Anyway, who said I expected you to give me anything?"

"I don't show my emotions."

"You don't _express_ your emotions verbally. You show them just fine."

"…I've lived in darkness for a long time."

"All the more reason to show you the light."

"…Just this once…"

"What? Geez, you're harder to follow than--"

"Love you."

"Huh? Oh, you too."


	13. Conversations between Sand Jounin

Disclaimer: I am not an Asian male...

Thanks to: My reviewers...I would answer them each in here, but I hear that I could get in trouble for that...sorry...

* * *

Conversations between Sand Jounin

* * *

"Do you think that they'll be able to do it?"

"…Probably. That kid…"

"Him? Chiyo-sama seemed impressed by the girl."

"Yeah, she's impressive. So is the Jounin that's with them. But that kid…"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He was the one who fought our Kazekage in the Chuunin exams a couple of years ago."

"…_That_ guy!"

"Yeah…"


	14. Conversation between Comrades

Conversations between Comrades

* * *

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?"

"I said he would be, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but…"

"I don't say what I don't mean."

"Does he?"

"…No. He doesn't."

"You have faith in him, don't you?"

"Don't you?"


End file.
